Animal Crossing: New Leaf
Animal Crossing: New Leaf (とびだせどうぶつの森 Tobidase Dōbutsu no Mori, lit. "Leap Out Animal Forest") is a video game announced for the Nintendo 3DS. The fourth game in the Animal Crossing ''series, the game will maintain much of the same gameplay from previous titles. However, in this game your character takes on the role of mayor of the town. The game will utilize StreetPass by using other players’ houses that have been picked up by StreetPass as a model in the new real estate section of the town (Run by the Happy Room Academy). A new feature,Dream Mode,will allow players to dream about other players' towns and explore them. The game features delivery of exclusive items through SpotPass, Animal Crossing: New Leaf was announced in 2010. The realease date for the EU was 14th June 2013, and AU is unknown Known differences from previous ''Animal Crossing games *In the first three games, the characters were short and slightly plump while in this game, it appears that all characters are tall and thin. *There are now park benches and lamp posts around the player's town, and the Player can build more. *The Town and House of the Player can be greatly customised with Public Works Projects for the Town in general. *The ability to change your character's pants, shoes and the addition of long-sleeve shirts. *Instead of having everything here at first, you have to unlock Public Works Projects and buildings, such as Kicks' Store. *The ability to swim in the ocean by jumping off of a pier, whilst wearing a Wet Suit. *Tom Nook is a real estate agent, and helps with house exterior customisation. *Kicks runs a shoe store. *You are the Mayor. *Tortimer has now retired,and hosts multiplayer minigames that can be played locally,or over Nintendo Network. *In other Animal Crossing games, you did not have any oppurtunity to choose your town's Layout. But in New Leaf, you can select which format you want, giving greater oppurtunity for further town personalization. *New characters and villagers are included, for example, the secretary, Isabelle, and Soleil, a Snooty villager. *There is a new personality, called Uchi. Uchi villagers are very caring towards the player and are less vain than the Snooty or Peppy villagers, but they are also more blunt and tomboyish and may come across as rude on some occasions. Uchi villagers normally wake up at 11 AM and sleep at 3AM, and there are 21 of them. Sometimes, other villagers may refer to them by male pronouns. They are exclusively female. *You can travel from your town to an island via Kapp'n's boat. THis is where certain villages live, and where Kapp'n's family live. *In City Folk, Kapp'n was a bus driver. In Wild World, he was the taxi driver that brought the Player to the Village. But in New Leaf, he's a captain on a boat again who sings songs for you, but he does not take you to your new town. Gallery Animal_Crossing_Jump_Out_(JP).jpg|Animal Crossing: New Leaf, or Jump Out, Japanese cover acnewleafuslogo.jpeg|US Logo Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Animal Crossing games Category:Nintendo games Category:2012 video games Category:Simulation games Category:2013 games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Monolith Soft games